


TikTok Challenge

by SlipOfAScribe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect: Andromeda, Pacific Rim (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipOfAScribe/pseuds/SlipOfAScribe
Summary: Set of short scenes with couples in that TikTok challenge of walking in on your partner while naked to see their reaction. Fluff and crack filled fun. Might add more couples/fandoms as I'm inspired. Chapters named for the couples.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Marcus Holloway/Wrench (Watch Dogs), Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, The Iron Bull/Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 63





	1. Newton and Hermann

The thing about Newt teaching all these college kids is that as much as he teaches them, they teach him, too. Well, teach is a strong word for what Newton brings home on a weekly basis. Hermann thinks he’s going to go crazy with it all. He mildly threatens to divorce the man at one point, and all that did was amp Newt up for more.

The TikToks have been quiet for too long now, though, weeks even and Hermann is growing suspicious. Tonight, he's in the office, working on research for a project at work while Newton is watching bad television. Hermann isn't exactly sorry he's missing the t.v. part, but he would rather be wrapped in Newton's arms than bent over a desk working.

Then again, so long as Newton is involved, bent over a desk doesn't sound so bad.

Hermann drops his pencil that he's sketching machinery with and roughs his hands over his face, sighing heavily. He's bored. Sitting back in his chair and dropping his arms to the sides, he feels a presence all of a sudden. Someone looming in the doorway. He rolls his head to the side and gasps.

Newton is standing there with his phone poised on Hermann. And he's naked. Completely nude and just standing there looking at Hermann with a smirk. 

"Hey babe," he coos.

“What--” Hermann stutters and flails in the chair to sit up properly. “What on earth are you  _ doing _ Newton! The blinds are wide open!” He gestures at the wide open windows looking out over the cul-du-sac they lived on. “If Mrs. Gardner sees, she’s going to have a heart attack and she really can’t afford another one.”

Newton starts giggling, hand still clearly recording the moment. He shakes his hips in a lewd motion and Hermann’s eyes are drawn down. He flushes brightly at the display and scrambles to the windows, furiously working the blinds shut.

“Come on, Herms, wanna have some fun?”

“While you’re recording?!” Hermann didn’t know his voice could hit Newton ranges of high pitched, but apparently it can.

With a chuckle, Newton draws further into the room but Hermann stays back from him. “Yeah, why not? I’ll only post the initial reaction part, not the whole thing.”

“Post…” Hermann frowns at him and grabs his cane. “Newton Geiszler-Gottlieb, if this is some TikTok bullshit--”

“Language, babe, geeze.”

“...I will not have sex with you for some social media silliness.”

“Aww,” Newton pouts but he decidedly does  _ not _ put the phone down. “What about for the sake of my erection?”

Hermann sputters and holds up the cane when Newton tries to get closer. He jabs it toward the man’s chest to keep him back. “You can just take care of that yourself!”

And now Newton is bent over laughing, the camera pointed at the floor. Hermann watches him struggle to get the thing turned off, and he tosses it onto Hermann’s desk. “Okay, okay, no phone.”

Shaking his head, Hermann lowers the cane but still stays put. “Erase it and I’ll fuck you over my desk. Post it, and you won’t get sex for a week.”

Newton looks at the desk, the phone, Hermann. He cycles again and Hermann thinks he’s about to give in to the demands. Instead, he picks up the phone and takes a few steps back. ‘This is going to be a long week, but it’ll be worth it because you’re about to be TikTok famous.” 

“Newton!” Hermann yells as his husband darts from the room with his evil intentions. “Get back here!” He has no hope of catching him though, and Hermann has to resign to his TikTok infamy.


	2. Wrench and Marcus

Wrench hated TikTok just as much as Marcus, in his giddy hipster attitude, loved it. That meant Marcus would know of the current trend but in no way would he suspect that Wrench had discovered it. And he for sure wouldn't assume Wrench would take part in it. He’d refused every attempt of Marcus to get him into the videos so far. This was going to be perfect!

It wasn't often that Wrench went without his mask. Marcus was the one person in the crew that had seen him without it in person, but he wanted full shock value today, so no mask for this. Fortunately, they were in Wrench’s workshop alone and weren’t likely to be bothered today since everyone else was caught up in their own projects. Going into the bathroom, Wrench stripped down and removed his mask last. Then he carefully got the phone set up to record facing out from him.

Stepping out, he was delighted to find that Marcus had his back to him. He was standing at the bench with his laptop and didn’t look back, just kept typing away at some new coding. Wrench walked over loudly, put a hand on his hip, and cleared his throat.

Marcus tilted his head back a little but didn’t turn around. “Yeah, what’s up?”

Wrench’s shoulders sagged. “Got somethin’ to show ya, Marky Mark.”

“Ugh, man how many time--” Marcus turned and stopped mid-sentence. His eyes dragged the length of Wrench’s body and his mouth widened in a huge smile. “Oh my god.”

Wrench grinned at him, bare faced and bare assed. He gave a wink, “Whatcha think, babe, like what ya see?”

“Wrench!” Marcus turned and his hands curled into fists, clutching in front of his chest. “You did a TikTok trend!”

“Oh come on! That can’t be what you get stuck on here, Marcus. I mean look at me. I’m on perfect display and demand your attention. Give me the attention I deserve,” he said and undulated his hips.

Marcus’s smile dropped to a smirk and he stalked his way over to Wrench. He wrapped an arm around him, grabbed Wrench’s wrist with the phone, and dipped him down into a kiss so the camera tilted away from them. Ever the gentleman. Wrench tosses an arm around Marcus and kisses back, laughing against his lips.

“Better,” he says when he’s uprighted again. “Now, how about I turn this thing off and we put that beautiful leather backseat to use?” He asked, nodding to the Cyber Driver car they’d stolen.

“Sure, if you let me post that on my TikTok account.”

“All yours,” Wrench says as he hauls Marcus’s shirt over his head. That plan had worked out perfectly.


	3. Derek and Stiles

Derek stood in his and Stiles’s bedroom, hands shaking. He can’t believe he was doing this. This was stupid, and childish. He’s thirty-two and an adult, damn it. But the trend was going around, and he’s honestly fascinated by the idea. He wanted to know what Stiles would do. He wanted to see the shock or the joy, he’s not sure which exactly it will be. Certainly it won’t be like the one where the boyfriend just snorted and went back to playing his video game. Derek also has a cult following to appease and it has been a few days since he’s posted a video.

No, Stiles was head over heels for Derek which was still astonishing to him. He’d enjoy this. Derek takes another deep breath then slides his boxer-briefs down his thighs and stands there naked as the day he was born. Grabbing the camera, he sets it up to record live. Because he’s that kind of crazy on his social media.

“Okay,” he whispers. “We’re doing that whole, walk in naked on your partner thing. Stiles is playing one of his dumb games, so here we go.” 

He creeps out of the bedroom, trying to be quiet so he can get the full effect of a surprise. Down the hall to the living room, Derek can see Stiles sitting on the couch profile to him. He takes quiet steps and can’t help but whisper. “The wolf, stalking his prey. Let’s see the little fox jump, huh?”

Sneaking behind the couch, Derek grabs Stiles shoulder and spooks him. Stiles shrieks, the players on his team yelling through the shared mics. He rips the headphones away and turns to yell at Derek.

“Derek!” he snaps and then his mouth drops open. He’s holding the controller at a drooping angle and his eyes are locked on Derek’s naked form. His mouth makes an ‘oh’, flounders for consonants and others vowels, then returns to the oh. His pale, freckles cheeks redden and he looks back up at Derek’s face, the camera. “What are you doing? You’re naked!”

“I know,” Derek chortles.

“What… I mean, okay.” Stiles grabs the headset again and puts it to his mouth. “My boyfriend is totally naked. I’m going to get laid, good luck guys!” He drops the controller and headset, letting his character stand defenseless in the middle of a battlefield. The yells of his team can be heard through the headset as his character gets blown away. Stiles doesn’t seem to mind any of that, now jumping over the back of the couch and throwing himself at Derek.

Trying to get the camera off so he doesn’t broadcast his private parts on stream, Derek laughs and grabs Stiles his free arm. The phone clatters to the floor as Stiles basically climbs him, and Derek is pretty happy with this reaction. He’s sure his followers will enjoy it, too.


	4. Mahannon, Dorian, and The Iron Bull

Mahannon is absolutely giddy. He couldn’t ask for a better set-up for his little ploy. The Iron Bull had fun taking part in his streams and shenanigans online, and Dorian didn’t mind being included if he didn’t have to get wet. Or dirty. Or do anything too taxing. Okay, he mostly sat back and watched Bull and Mahannon get into trouble, there to soothe any hurts that inevitably occurred. 

Tonight, though, they were both involved in this TikTok. The Iron Bull and Dorian were both at the dinner table thinking that Mahannon was finishing up a term paper. He had been, to be fair, but he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like this. So he stripped down, grabbed one of Dorian’s dancing scarves and draped it around his shoulders, then got his camera ready.

Twisting part of the scarf around his wrist, Mahannon fluttered it and nodded to himself. Perfect. He turned the camera on and sauntered out of the office to the dining room where Dorian and The Iron Bull were just finishing up, sat close together and talking in low voices. Dorian had a hand on Bull’s arm, tracing up and down it lovingly.

Mahannon stood in the archway that opened from the kitchen to the dining room and cleared his throat. “Dorian, you going to teach me that dance yet? Neither of you have made me blush in  _ such _ a long time.”

As one, Dorian and The Iron Bull looked up at Mahannon and their reactions were perfect. Dorian flushed and gasped. Bull rumbled a laugh and dragged that silver eyes up and down Mahannon’s form. 

“Damn, kadan. Looking good.” He sat back and knocked into Dorian’s shoulder. “What do you think, Dor? Gunna dance with the man?”

“I-I-I, Mahannon! What, I mean, well.” He cleared his throat, sat up taller, and twirled his mustache. “I think if he’s going to prance around the house like that, we’ll do much more than dancing. Shall we?” He asked The Iron Bull.

Mahannon grinned, camera still going as he twirled in the sheer scarf, wrapping it around himself. “I’m all yours, boys. Look, I’m even wrapped up like a present,” he chuckles as he hears their chairs push back. 

It is going to be a fun night, and Mahannon’s term paper is all but forgotten as he turns the phone off and finds himself suddenly engulfed between the human and qunari.


	5. Scott and Reyes

Since Scott was often out on a mission and he didn’t get to spend a lot of time with Reyes, they liked to spice things up in their sex life. He liked to surprise the man each time he managed to make it back to Kadara Port, and he had a new idea this time. He’d seen some videos going on on some new trendy social media app where you walk in naked on your partner who’s playing games or doing work or otherwise preoccupied; the riskier the situation, the better people liked the videos. 

Well, Scott certainly had a risky idea, that was for sure. And to make things easier, he’d put on an old modified kuwashii visor to do the recording for the video. It’s set up to be off the official network and just tied to dumb shit Scott does on the internet for fun. The next step is to get dressed properly. Or, sort of undressed.

Reyes is always in that room in Tartarus, which means covering a lot of ground before getting there. And there wasn’t a place for him to hide before going in that he won’t be seen. So, he’d have to improvise. A long jacket. And that was all. 

The elevator ride down from the docks felt like it took forever. Scott’s palms were sweating; this was crazy! He could be seen. He was hard already. Stepping off, Scott trekked across the iron grates and the ruined grass. He climbs up to the second floor of the Tartarus building and steps inside, gripping at his jacket to keep it closed. Turning on the visor, he stepped up to the door, hooked his hands in the sides of the jacket and stepped inside when the doors wooshed open. 

He stepped in, heard the doors shut, and dropped the jacket so he was standing naked in the wide open room. Reyes was right where he guessed he’d be, sitting on his couch. He had a datatpad in hand that slowly lowered as he stared up at Scott.

“Mi cielito. You walked all the way here in just a jacket?” He asked with a grin.

“Mhm, and you’re on camera,” Scott grinned, tapping at his visor. “Like it?”

“You’re crazy, Scott Ryder.” Reyes stood up, setting the datapad aside and strode over to Scott. He cupped his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. “Leave it on,” Reyes chuckles and pulls his hand away from the visor so Scott can’t turn off the recording.


End file.
